Here With Me
by sailorslytherin
Summary: The four 15 year olds meet in this time, this place, but the events that follow were out of their hands, DMOC, a weaslyOC, CDOC, ps: Cedric's not dead :) Characters belong to JK Rowling and Moi


"Ahhhh!" Krystal screamed, falling into a crumpled heap at the head of the quidditch arena.

"Oh shit," mumbled Harry, "not again."

Krystal started to giggle and sat up. Fred flew down towards her, "are you ok?" he asked, concerned. 

"Hello you…" she said unsteadily as she tried to stand up, but promptly lost balance and sent herself tumbling into Fred's arms, "Ooooo good catch," she slurred.

"You're concussed," Fred exclaimed, lifting her onto his broomstick, "I'll take her to Madam Pomfrey," he yelled to the others who had unthoughtfully continued practising their broom skills.

"Ok see you later," George replied.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The school was only a short fly away, but as Fred held Krystal in his arms he flew as slowly as he could. Krystal was insanely giggling as they glided over the Hogwarts lake, the giant squid leisurely basking on the surface in the warm summer sun.

"You sure get yourself into a lot of trouble," the newly 16 year old remarked.

"Ye-ah, I'm a nau-ghty girl," she said drowsily.

Without warning she closed her eyes and leaned back.

"Fuck," exclaimed Fred as he stuck out his arms to catch her.

Krystal giggled as she turned and looked at Fred, who was still holding her, "do you know you have blue eyes?" she remarked, suddenly serious.

"Yeah."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As they continued to fly along, Krystal going cross eyed watching the sparrows, Fred asked, "so…hows everything with Marcus?" referring to Krystals slytherin Boyfriend. 

"How am I supposed to know?" she said, her eyes clouding over with rage, "the asshole cheated on me, so I dumped him…."

"Oh"

"I'm sorry," he said, stumbling with the words.

"I'm better off without him," she whispered as they landed in front of the school. Fred led her down to the hospital wing and led her to a chair.

"I'll see you later," he said, "Madam Pomfrey will look after you."

"Thanks Fred," she said drowsily.

"It's ok."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"OMG KRYSTAL, are you ok?' Kayla, Krystals best friend, yelled, "what happened?"

"Broom….snitch….BANG," was her reply.

"Ooooo, so you're ok?" Kayla asked worriedly.

"Yeah"

"Phew," Kayla breathed a sigh of relief.

Krystal was lying on the Gryffindor table in the hall later that evening, watching the enchanted Hogwarts ceiling.

Kayla plonked herself down next to her, "you know what?" she asked, laughing.

"No, what?"

"I think I saw Marcus crying."

The two girls looked at each other and started to laugh.

"God……" Krystal sighed, "I do kinda miss him though."

"OMG, girl, you are sooooooo better off without him!!" Kayla practically yelled.

 "Yea….I know….but…." Krystal trailed off.

"Kayla?" a familiar voice yelled out.

"Draco!!" Kayla squealed, "you're back!!"

Draco Malfoy, Kayla's' Slytherin boyfriend, had been at his home all holidays while Kayla had been stuck at school.

He leisurely jogged over toward the girls, dropping his bags at the hall entrance, and sat himself down next to them. Kayla stood up, facing him she straddled his lap and sat down, her arms around his neck, his dangerously low, around her neck. He scooped her into a long, passionate kiss.

After they pulled apart, Kayla wearily said "I missed you," as she cuddled into his neck. The two 15 year olds embraced each other as Draco replied, "I missed you too."

Krystal looked longingly at the couple, remembering when she and Marcus had been like that, she shook the thoughts from her head.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I got you a present," Draco said smiling.

"Why?" said Kayla blushing, "what's to celebrate."

"Me and you," he said slyly, before kissing her again and handing her a CD sized box, black box.

Kayla slowly opened it and gasped in awe, "oh Draco, I can't accept this…"

Inside the box was a silver necklace, in the shape of a snake, with glistening black jewels for eyes, and a shining, green emerald enclosed in its mouth.

"Of course you can, and you are," he said with fake authority in his voice. He took the necklace out of the box and placed it around her neck.

She blushed again, "God," she whispered.

"Come on, let's go for a walk," he said, with a grin.

Krystal smiled at the couple as they walked hand in hand out the hall door, heading towards the garden.

She sat up and headed to get herself a coffee.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After dinner the next night, Krystal and Kayla settled down in front of the crackling fire for a somewhat violent game of Wizards Chess.

The boys, who had become fast friends, were having an animated discussion on the finer points of a televised quidditch match between England and Australia. 

"THE QUAFFLE WAS IN WEASLY," Draco was yelling.

"IT WAS OUT, ARE YOU BLIND?" Ron was heatedly replying.

The relationships between houses had significantly increased since the downfall of Lord Voldemort.

The girls giggled at the boys and settled into their large, red armchairs.

"So….." Kayla prodded, "Fred huh?"

Krystal had told Kayla about her feelings for the prefect earlier that evening.

"Yea," she answered, blushing.

"CUTE," Kayla exclaimed, quite loudly.

"Shut up!!" Krystal said, "He might hear you!"

"Wouldn't that be a good thing?" Kayla asked, clearly confused, "I mean, he obviously likes you, I see him looking at you ALL THE TIME," she concluded, emphasising the last three words.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Krystal was soon quick to change the subject, "how's Draco?"

Kayla sighed, "we've been together for three months now, and he's as sweet as ever." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next morning, Saturday, was the morning everyone had been looking forward to….the all weekend trip to Hogsmede.

The students loaded themselves into the enchanted coaches. Draco, Harry, Kayla, Krystal and Ron in one, and prepared to set off on their 3 hour journey to the freshly snow covered village.

Kayla was dressed in baggy grey pants and a tight, white T-shirt with BITE ME written across the front in big, bold, black writing.

Krystal was wearing tight, TIGHT jeans and a 3-quatered sleeve, sky blue tight, TIGHT top that perfectly matched her crystal blue eyes and silky black hair.

Draco was wearing baggy faded blue jeans and a snow white hoodie, and all the other boys were wearing ordinary muggle clothing.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

At the last minute, as they were about to leave, a voice cried out "hold up!"

Fred emerged from the snow wearing a black hoodie with dark denim baggy jeans.

"Hi," he said grinning, "any room?"

"Lots," Krystal immediately replied.

"Great."

He took a seat between Krystal and Kayla.

Draco has his arm around Kayla's neck; she was wearing the necklace he had given her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"How are you feeling now?" Fred asked Krystal, during the trip.

"Great, thanks to you," she said, blushing.

"It was my pleasure."

Ron and Harry stared on in amazement.

"Is my brother….flirting….with Krystal?" Ron gulped.

"Err….I think so…" Harry said, bewildered.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

3 hours later the six had arrived in Hogsmede.

Kayla and Draco had walked off together to look at a pet shop, and Ron and Harry had ran off into 'Wings' a quidditch shop.

This left Krystal and Fred alone together.

Fred offered Krystal his coat and said, "here take this, it's starting to snow."

"No, no, it's ok," she said blushing, "but thanks anyway, how about we go get a Butterbeer?"

"Good idea."

"Wait, first I want to give you something," said Krystal, "close your eyes, and no peeking."

Fred put his hands over his closed eyes, "Krystal?" he asked nervously, "what's this about?"

"OK, OPEN THEM!!"

Fred took his hands from his eyes, and wasn't quick enough to dodge the flying snowball that Krystal had thrown at him.

"For a beater on the quidditch team, you SUCK at dodging!!" she laughed.

"I'm going to get you!" he yelled.

And the two ran off down the street.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kayla and Draco, who had just emerged from the pet shop, watched Fred and Krystal racing off down the street.

Draco raised his eyebrows.

"Looks like their getting friendly," she commented.

"Sure does, but maybe they need a little help," Draco said slyly.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, maybe, they just need a….push….in the right direction," he continued.

Kayla giggled evilly, putting on a fake Mortica Addams accent, she said, "vonderful plan darlz, letuz begin vith ze planning…."

Draco kissed her on the tip of the nose and the two walked off in the direction Krystal and Fred had exited from.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So," Fred began nervously, "are you going with anyone to the Halloween Ball?"

Krystal's heart leapt into her mouth, "not that I know of," she said, coolly, "what about you?"

"Nope, but I was wondering…." he trailed off.

"What?"

"Well…..I mean, I know your Ron's friend and all….but….what I wanted to say was, "Fred blushed," do you want to go with me??"

"Yes, yes I do! It's the dress up one this year" Krystal exclaimed, "and I was kinda hoping you'd ask."

Fred shyly took her hand and said, "how about that Butterbeer?"

"Mmm, sounds good."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco and Kayla stood behind the bushes, watching all of this.

"Looks like they don't need our help after all," Draco said, disappointed.

"They're TOO cute," Kayla said.

"How's Ron going to react?" they both said at the same time, looking at each other.

"Well," Draco started, "you are coming to the ball with me aren't you?"

"No, I thought I'd go with Oliver Wood actually," Kayla said in a sarcastic tone, "OF COURSE, I'm going with you, I'm so excited, it's in 3 weeks, OMG I haven't even got a dress yet!!"

"You'll look fine, even if you wore a trash bag," Draco laughed, "now let's go get a Butterbeer, its cold."

He took off his hoodie, and placed it over Kayla's shoulders.

"Thanks," she said shivering.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A few minutes later the couple had walked into the smoke filled bar on the corner. They quickly found Krystal and Fred sitting in a corner both and ordered some Butterbeer.

"Hey you two," Kayla grinned.

"Hiya, guess who I'm off to the ball with?" Krystal asked.

"Well, judging by Fred's arm wrapped around you, I'd say um…Fred?" Kayla laughed.

"Yea," Krystal blushed.

Kayla lent over the table and whispered in her ear, "has he…well….kissed you yet?"

"No, not yet."

"Oh."

Draco and Fred went up to the bar to get themselves and the girls yet another drink.

"Isn't she great," Fred said, gazing at Krystal.

"Yea…sure…whatever," Draco laughed.

Fred and Draco looked at the two girls, now giggling and singing verses of Ghetto Superstar. All you could hear was their silky voices echoing around the huge pub,

_"Ghetto superstar,_

_That is what you are,_

_Coming from Waitara,_

_Gunna steal my car!!"_

The two girls collapsed into fits of giggles.

"What's with that Waitara thing?" asked Draco.

"I wouldn't have any fucking clue."

"Weird, must be a muggle thing."

"How do I…you know…" Fred asked, blushing.

"What?? Do what?" Draco asked, confused.

"Um…" Fred blushed again, "make a _move_."

"Ohhhhh!!" Draco laughed again, "you don't know?"

"Well, I don't know what she likes," he said defensively. 

Draco just laughed, "well, I don't know, act natural, it's not like I can demonstrate!"

"Well…" Fred said, glancing at Kayla.

"Oh god, you do want a demonstration!!" 

"Well….it'd be helpful."

Draco sighed, "you're the biggest freak I know, Weasley."

The two waltzed over to the girls, Butterbeer's in hand, and sat down.

Draco stuck his arm around Kayla's waist and murmured something in her ear the others couldn't hear, Kayla giggled.

Fred watched on and decided to take a chance. He put his arm around Krystal's neck and started to kiss the base of her neck.

She tensed at first, then sighed and relaxed. He brought his lips up to hers and the couple shared their first kiss, a long, passionate one may I add!

As the kiss ended she opened her eyes and watched Fred, he lent back, with his arm still around her.

"Do you know you have blue eyes?" she commented.

"Yea, someone really special told me that once," Fred replied.

Krystal smiled, remembering her concussion.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next week, (2 weeks till the ball), the two girls were slowly walking to potions.

"So…" began Kayla, "how's everything with Fred?"

"Fine," Krystal blushed.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Um….." Kayla coughed, "how far??"

"Oh…is that ALL you think about?" Krystal said, blushing again.

"Stop it, you're reminding me of Ron when he looks a Miranda," Kayla laughed.

The two girls made fake vomiting motions.

"Why do you want to know? How far have you and Draco gone?"

"Well…you really want to know?"

"O…K….maybe I don't!!" Krystal laughed.

The two girls were approaching the class when Kayla spotted a piece of paper on the floor.

"Hey look," she said, picking it up, "a karaoke competition!"

They looked at each other, Krystal raised her eyebrows.

"No," Krystal said firmly.

"Oh go on, it'll be fun!!"

"NO….NO….NO," she practically screamed.

Kayla groaned, "please Krys, we could win, look at the prize!! its quidditch lessons for a year, I mean we wouldn't use it but…we could give it to the boys, watching Fred attempt to try and dodge the snowball, well it was a pathetic attempt."

"What are you talking about?" Krystal asked.

Kayla remembered Krystal didn't know Draco and her were watching, "oh, nothing," she said quickly.

"Ok, but this is the last time I do one of your dumb shows!!" she laughed.

"Woooooo," Kayla yelled, "five points, the chicks are gunna rock!!"

The two walked of into class.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Later on that evening Draco and Kayla were sitting outside watching the sunset.

They were lying on their backs, Kayla's head resting on his stomach.

"Umm, Kayla?" Draco started, "I need to talk to you about something…"

She sat up and turned towards him, "yea, what?"

"My father….he uh…"

"He what??"

"He won't let me see you anymore…." His voice trailed off.

"Wha….wha….what do you mean??"

"He knows you're a….a…."

"A mudblood," she said finishing his sentence.

"Yeah…"

"And your just going to agree with him, not even bother standing up to him?" she said, her eyes filling with tears.

"I…..I….." he stammered.

"You know what? Don't even fucking bother with it…." She said, "here take this piece of scrap," she tore off his necklace and stood up, throwing it on his lap, "I can't believe you," she said, a tear rolled down her cheek, "after everything…."

"Kayla….please let me explain."

"No…no please don't, I understand, I'm not good enough for you."

"That's not it," Draco said, his voice pleaded, "please sit back down, I need to tell you something."

"No, you've told me enough," she said coldly, before turning on heel and walking towards the castle.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Krystal was studying in her room when she heard footsteps approaching. The door was flung open and all she saw was Kayla walking into the room, her face stained with tears.

"Kayla?? What the hell is wrong?" she asked.

"He….he…." she sniffed and pulled herself together, "it's over."

"With Draco!!" she cried, "why…what happened?"

"Apparently I'm not good enough for him because my mothers a muggle."

"That asshole!!" Krystal said furiously, "why if he was here, I'd….I'd…."  
"How could he just do that?"

Kayla explained the whole conversation Draco and her had had a few minutes earlier.

She sniffed and said, "do you know what….I'm just going to ignore him, if he doesn't want me, then HIS loss."

"That's my girl," Krystal said hugging her, "you give him the cold shoulder."

"I'll make him want to come crawling back."

"Yea…."

Kayla and Krystal smiled and looked at each other.

"And do you know what.." Krystal started, "I've got the perfect idea how we can do that," an evil look came over her face.

Kayla giggled and said, "ass won't know what hit him."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They two girls had 4 days to come up with a routine for the karaoke competition and them in just 10 days the ball was on.

"God," Kayla said, "who the hell am I going to go to the ball with now?"

The two girls were walking over towards the lake to do some sunbathing that Saturday. Krystal was in tight little black shorts with a playboy bunny on the bum and aqua blue triangle bikinis.

Kayla was wearing a little white pleated skirt and black triangle togs.

Kayla was carrying a stereo, the two girls had decided what song they were doing and their dance routine, specially designed to make Draco feel the worst the possibly could.

They stood watching the Slytherin quidditch team walking towards them, just finished practise.

Kayla lifted her head and her eyes met Draco's.

"Hey," he said as they walked past.

Kayla and Krystal looked the other way, ignoring Draco.

Jake, their 16 year old beater, walked around and towards the girls and began talking to Kayla.

"Hey, how are you?" he asked.

"Hi…..I've been better," she replied, aware of Draco's eyes watching her every move.

 "Oh…well I was wondering, if you were going to the ball with anyone?" he asked shyly.

"No," she said, her eyes on Draco, "I'm not."

"Well, do you wanna go with me?"

"Yea, sure I'd love too."

He smiled at her, "awesome, I'll talk to you later ok?"

"Yea, sure," she said and smiled at him.

The team turned around and began to walk away, Draco stayed.

"Kayla listen…" Draco began.

Kayla turned around and began to walk away, he reached out and grabbed her arm.

Kayla promptly spun on heel and before Draco knew what was coming Kayla's hand had slapped his face hard.

"Don't you dare fucking ever touch me again, I wouldn't want my mudblood to dirty up you perfect little hands," she smirked before walking off with Krystal, satisfied for the moment.

Draco stood there rubbing his now red check.

As the two were walking towards the lake, Krystal turned around, Draco stared at her and Krystal raised her middle finger in the air.

"ASSHOLE," she yelled.

"That was fun," Kayla laughed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

An hour later, the two girls were basking in the warm sun.

"I'm thinking about swimming, but I can't really be bothered," Krystal sighed.

She reached over and turned on the radio. The song 'Without Me' by the girl's favourite muggle rapper, Eminem, was on.

"Oh my god," exclaimed Kayla.

"I haven't heard this song in AGES!!" Krystal yelled, as she jumped up and started to mock break dance and rap along to the song.

Kayla followed and soon the two girls were laughing and rapping together.

"That….was….so….funny," Kayla said, breathless from laughing so hard.

Suddenly they could hear a slow clap.

They turned around and Fred and George had been watching from the bushes.

"You guys rock," Fred said.

"Fuck you asshole," Kayla said still laughing.

Krystal ran up and gave him a hug and a kiss.

"You look goooooood," Fred crowed. 

Kayla and George sat down and began to talk about quidditch techniques.

Fred and Krystal looked at each other and decided to go for a walk around the lake.

"So….." Krystals said, "did you see Cho and Cedric in potions, looks like their relationship is going downhill."

"Mmmm," was all Fred said.

Krystal looked at him confused, why was he avoiding the subject??

Fred picked up a rock and threw it into the lake.

"Well?" Krystal questioned.

"Well what?"

"Why aren't you talking? What's the matter with their relationship?"

"I dunno."

"Don't talk shit," Krystal said angrily, "I know you know something, so tell me." 

She could sense something was wrong.

"Cedric caught Cho cheating, that's all," Fred said.

"Cheating?" What a skank."

"She's not a skank.." Fred snapped.

"Wait, wait, hold the bus here Bob, what are you doing defending her?"

"Well, she's not a skank," he said shortly.

"Well who ever she cheated with must be desperate, I don't know what Cedric sees in her anyway," Krystal said.

Fred just stared at his feet.

"Don't tell me….." Krystal said.

He looked at her, "don't be angry, it just kind of happened."

Her jaw dropped, "it just kind of happened? What she slipped and landed on your tongue?"

"It wasn't like that, "he tried to defend himself, "she came onto ME."

"And you didn't think of pushing her away?"

"Well…."

"You're such an ass…" Krystal said shortly.

A few seconds later, Fred was rolling around on the ground, holding his crouch.

"Bitch, why'd you aim for the family jewels??"

"Cause the LITTILEST target is always the funniest to hit."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A few hours later Kayla and Krystal had finished dinner.

Kayla was playing, (and winning), wizard chess against Harry.

Earlier Krystal had explained the whole Fred/Cho thing.

"Spose, we'll have to stick together, is no man trustworthy around this place??" she cried dramatically. 

Krystal had decided to go for a walk by herself along the lake. The stars had emerged from behind the clouds and the full moon highlighted the shimmering lake water. As she walked along, she began to sing a muggle song she remembered from when she was living at home,

_Hakuna matata,_

_What a wonderful phrase,_

_Hakuna matata,_

_Ain't no passing craze,_

_It means no worries,_

_For the rest of your days…_

She smiled remembering all the times her and Kayla had done a mock play of that song.

"If only Hakuna matata could help me now," she thought sadly.

She stopped walking, she could hear stones being thrown into the water.

She glanced behind her and then looked into the distance, she could see a figure on the beach ahead of her, throwing stones into the lake.

She kept walking, as she approached the figure stopped throwing the rocks and walked forward to greet her.

"Hi," it was Cedric.

"Um…hey…listen I'm really sorry about this whole thing," Krystal said shyly, "I don't know how I attract these sorts," she laughed to herself, "that's what….2 cheating boyfriends and a month?"

Cedric did something Krystal didn't expect him to do. He gathered her up in his arms and gave her a hug. She buried her face into the bottom of his neck, and for the first time in a couple of months, tears began to fall from her eyes.

"Oh, come on, don't be like that…I'm not that bad of a hugger," Cedric joked.

"No…no…." she laughed, wiping the tears away, "it's me….I'm.."

"Screwed?" Cedric suggested.

"Yea…." She smiled at him.

He lifted his hand and wiped her cheek, 'don't worry, that's my life in a word….screwed."

Krystal laughed again and turned away, "thanks," she said.

"Where are you going?" Cedric asked.

"I'm kinda cold, you know, standing out her with NO jersey."

"Stay…." He said, taking off his jacket and giving it to her, "I'd like it."

Krystal smiled, and the two sat down on the sand and talked. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Where the fuck is Krystal??" Kayla exclaimed.

"Here bitch," she laughed, walking into the hall, "I was out by the lake with Cedric…"

"From one man to the next," Kayla joked.

"Shut up," Krystal laughed hitting her, "but I am going to the ball with Jakes mate Toby, you know the chaser? Just as mates," she added quickly.

"Ohhhhh…..shame on Fred," Kayla yelled.  
Fred, who was at the next table, looked over towards them and Kayla gave him the evils.

"Well…..the competitions not to far away!!" she said, excited.

"Kayla…..you suck," Krystal laughed, "but this competitions gunna rule."

Kayla looked hurt.

"I'm kidding you loser!!"

"Ohhh, ok."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The day of the karaoke comp was the most stressful day for the girls so far. Trying to organize costumes, special effects and *cough* audience interaction was a nightmare.

But finally the night had arrived. The girls were on stage third, right after an AWFUL version of "bring me to life" by Evanescence, by a first year called Holly Underighyeterynerf. 

 "Oh god," Krystal said looking out from the curtains to the audience, "I'm so nervous."

Kayla looked at her and said, "don't worry everything's going to be wicked."

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO COOL??" Krystal squealed.

"Oh, I guess I'm a pro," Kayla laughed, dodging Krystal slap.

"……and our next performers are KAYLA AND KRYSTAL…" the two girls heard the announcer say. A cheer went up in the crowd.

"Here we go…" Krystal said.

The lights started to flash and the two girls ran onto stage. There was a smoke spell blowing fog around the hall and there was water on the surfaces of all the tables, magically charmed to if anybody but the two girls touched it they wouldn't get wet. 

The music started and to two began to sing…..

_Dirrrrty_ the words echoed, the girl's beautiful voices sounded.

_Filthy_

_To dirty to clean my act up_

_If you ain't dirty, you ain't here to PARTY _the girls walked onto stage, Krystal in SHORT shorts with cowboy chaps on and a bikini top, her hair braided, Kayla in a short kilt style skirt with many chains hanging from it, her hair was messy and you could see her thigh high stockings

Krystal sang:_ Oh, I'm overdue   
Give me some room   
I'm coming through   
Paid my dues   
In the mood   
Me and the girls gonna shake the room   
  
Kayla sang:__ DJ's spinning (show your hands)   
Let's get dirrty (that's my jam)   
I need that, uh, to get me off    
Sweat until my clothes come off All the time they had been on stage they had been performing the dance they had carefully planned out._  
  
_Both sang:__ It's explosive, speakers are pumping   
Still jumping, six in the morning   
Table dancing, glasses are mashing   
No question, time for some action   
  
Temperature's up (can you feel it)   
About to erupt   
Gonna get my girls   
Get your boys   
Gonna make some noise   
  
Wanna get rowdy At this point Krystal jumped down onto the Gryffindor table and began to dirty dance in the water with Lee Jordan, right in front of Fred and Cho.__  
Gonna get a little unruly   
Get it fired up in a hurry   
Wanna get dirrty   
It's about time that I came to start the party   
Sweat dripping over my body On this line Kayla waltzed down the aisles and walked onto the Slytherin table right in front and Draco and pulled Jake on and began to seductively dance with him infront of the glaring Draco._  
Dancing gettin' just a little naughty   
Wanna get dirrty   
It's about time for my arrival   
  
_Kayla sang:__ Ah, heat is up   
So ladies, fellas   
Drop your cups   
Body's hot   
Front to back   
Now move your ass   
I like that   
  
Krystal sang:__ Tight hip huggers, low for sure   
Shake a little somethin' on the floor   
I need that, uh, to get me off   
Sweat until my clothes come off   
  
Both sang__: Let's get open, cause a commotion   
We're still going, eight in the morning   
There's no stopping, we keep it popping   
Hot rocking, everyone's talking   
  
Give all you've got (give it to me)   
Just hit the spot   
Gonna get my girls   
Get your boys   
Gonna make some noise   
  
Rowdy Now the skies above them opened and and started to pour into the hall_.  
Gonna get a little unruly   
Get it fired up in a hurry   
Wanna get dirrty   
It's about time that I came to start the party   
Ooh sweat dripping over my body   
Dancing gettin' just a little naughty   
Wanna get dirrty   
It's about time for my arrival   
  
_Krystal sang:__ Here it comes, it's the one   
You've been waiting on   
Get up, get it up   
Yup, that's what's up   
You can just put your butt   
To the maximum   
Uh oh, here we go   
Here we go   
  
Kayla sang:__ You can tell when the music   
Starts to drop   
That's when we take it   
To the parking lot   
And I bet you somebody's gonna   
Call the cops   
Uh oh's, here we go, here we go   
  
They both sang:__ Wanna get rowdy (rowdy)   
Gonna get a little unruly (ruly)   
Get it fired up in a hurry (hurry)   
Wanna get dirrty   
It's about time that I came to start the party (party)   
Sweat dripping over my body (body)   
Dancing gettin' just a little naughty   
Wanna get dirrty   
It's about time for my arrival   
  
Rowdy   
Gonna get a little unruly   
Get it fired up in a hurry   
Wanna get dirrty   
It's about time that I came to start the party   
Ooh sweat dripping over my body   
Dancing gettin' just a little naughty   
Wanna get dirrty   
It's about time for my arrival   
  
Rowdy   
Dance and getting a little unruly   
Get it fired up in a hurry   
Let's get dirrty   
It's about time that I came to start the party   
Sweat dripping over my body   
Dancing gettin' just a little naughty   
Wanna get dirrty   
It's about time for my arrival___

The song ended with the girls back on stage spraying the crowd with stringed cheese. The lights went off, then came back on and the girls were gone and everything was clean and dry again. The hall erupted into cheers and wolf whistles. 

Backstage the girls were stoking and screaming.

"DID YOU SEE THE LOOK ON DRACOS FACE???" Kayla yelled, laughing, "he was so surprised!"

"OMG YOU SHOULD OF SEEN FRED WHEN I STARTED DANCING WITH LEE JORDAN," Krystal cracked up, "priceless."

"I told you it would be fun as!!"

"Yeah, I know," Krystal said.

"WE RULE," the yelled at the same time.

…"and the winner is ….by a majority of the votes, KAYLA AND KRYSTAL!!."

"OMG!!!" the two screamed, running onto stage.

They collected their trophies and the free quidditch lessons and went backstage to change.

"Hey," Jake said, walking into the room after, "you guys were great."

"Thanks," they said.

"Hey Jake…." Kayla started, "what are you doing now??"

"Um….nuthing….chillin," he replied.

"Oh, well then do you wanna come down to the pitch and do some flying?" Kayla asked.

"Sure…." Jake said smiling.

"Flying….sure you little skank," Krystal whispered.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that," Kayla said smiling as she walked out of the room hand in hand with Jake. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As Krystal walked back to the common room, she couldn't help feeling a bit sorry for poor old Jake. She knew Kayla wouldn't be over Draco for a LONG time, and she was just playing with Jake, he was older, so it looked cooler for Kayla, but Kayla had told Krystal she hardly knew him and didn't really want to, she was just using him.

"Oh well, his bad," she said aloud.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As she entered the common room, a series of never ending male 'fans' all tried to make a pass at her. Rejecting them all she walked wearily up the girl's dorm.

As she passed through the door she could feel someone watching her.

"Krystal…" Fred's voice echoed through the empty room.

"FRED?!?!?! THIS IS THE GIRL'S DORM," she screamed at him.

"I just wanted to talk to you…"

"Well, fuck off would you?" she said angrily, "I don't want to talk to your sad ass…"

 The whole house was down in the common room or in the hall, so no one else was in the dorms and it was a little unnerving for Krystal. 

Fred approached her, he stunk of alcohol.

"You've been drinking," she said nervously.

"I could see you wanted me, when you were on that stage," he said, attempting to hug her.

"Piss off Fred; you've had your chance."

Fred jumped towards her, knocking her from her feet. He was sitting on her stomach.

"Fred…" she gasped, "I can't breathe…."

Fred smiling and bent down to kiss her, she slapped him and tried to sit up, he pushed her back down, hard.

Tears were pouring down Krystal's cheeks, "what is he going to do to me?" she thought.

He raised the empty vodka bottle he was holding to his mouth and took a sip.

Kayla came wandering casually into the dorm at this point. She looked at Krystals tear stained face, and screamed.

"Get off her you monster!!" she yelled, running towards them and kicking Fred in the head.

He smashed the bottle and advanced towards Kayla.

"Kayla!!" Krystal yelled.

Fred jumped for her, slamming she jagged edged bottle into her chest.

She gasped and slumped to the ground, a pool of blood emerging from her lifeless body.

"VOTUM ORICANO," Professor Dumbledoors voice echoed through the empty room.

Fred slumped to the ground unconscious.

Krystal was next to Kayla crying helplessly.

Dumbledoor silently picked Kayla up and apperated her to the hospital wing.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A few days later, the whole story had gotten out and the whole school was talking.

Fred had naturally been expelled and Krystal spent most nights in the hospital next to the still unconscious Kayla.

The bottle had damaged her lungs, but Madam Pomfrey thought she ought to wake in a few days.

Flowers, cards and chocolate had been sent to her, and she had many visitors.

On the day she awoke, (5 days before the ball), Draco came to see her.

"Hey…" he said sitting down.

"What?"

"I just wanted to see you."

"Well, now you have, so I guess you can leave."

"Kayla I need to explain something to you…." He started.

Kayla coughed and Madam Pomfrey came running. She began gasping for air and blood splattered onto her pillow.

"Oh dear Lord, quick boy, run and get Dumbledoor…"

"But I need…."

"GO NOW."

Kayla sat up, struggling to breathe, "no, no, I'm OK now, don't worry," she took a sip of the potion Pomfrey had given to her, "really," she said, trying to smile.

"Kayla!!" Krystal squealed, "you're awake, are you hungry, here I bought you these…" she said hurriedly, handing her a box of chocolate frogs.

"No, thanks though," she said.

"I didn't think you'd want them so I ate them…" Krystal said sheepishly.

Kayla laughed.

Krystal turned and looked at Draco, she raised an eyebrow and said, "spose I better leave you two to talk, see you later kiddies," she waltzed from the room, Kayla could see her walking away with Cedric.

"Are you going to the ball still?" Draco asked cautiously.

"Yeah, hopefully."

"Listen, I want to talk to you, I need you're help…"

"YOU want MY help Draco Malfoy?? HA that's a laugh, why in the world would I help YOU of all people?" she said snorting.

"Because this has everything to do with you…" he trailed off, "please just let me talk, and you'll understand everything…."  

"You can talk, but there's NO guarantee I'll help."

"My father is a strong man, not only mentally, but physically. You already know his feelings on things like mudblo…..er……the half bred population. And the reason I couldn't stand up for you when we broke up is…." he broke off.

"Is??"

"I'm scared."

Kayla began to laugh, "you're scared?? Come on, when we were, er, together you would do anything, and you normally did EVERYTHING."

"Well, when it comes to my father, it's different…"

"What's he being doing??"

"Maybe I shouldn't tell you…." he stood up to leave. 

"No," she grabbed his arm, his sleeve came loose and she saw large cuts above his wrist, though she was sick, she was still strong, and she pulled his arm down to her, "oh my god….he's been doing this??"

"No, I have…"

"Oh, Draco…." she sighed.

"My fathers been performing the crutious curse on me…." he said quietly.

"What the fuck?!? What kind of suck man does that to a 15 year old boy??" she said, her eyes clouding over.

Draco sat back down, "he's been doing it since I was 9."

"Jesus Christ, shit, fuck and other expletives, so that's the reason."

"Yeah."

She pulled Draco down towards where she was laying, and he lay next to her. She kissed his forehead lightly, "oh god," she sighed, hugging him, "you stay here with me for a while ok?"

Draco looked at her and smiled, "yeah."

She looked down at the cuts on his arm, they were deep, dried blood surrounded them, 'how did I never notice this?' she thought to herself.

Krystal put her head round the cubicle and watched the two, she had heard the whole conversation, she had known all along something must have been wrong, but this??

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next week, (the day before the ball), Kayla was out of hospital and happily continuing with school life.

She and Draco were on speaking terms, but Draco and Kayla were both having the same thoughts, 'will we get back together?'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Krystal entered the hall and found Cedric alone, next to the fire and by an empty wizard's chess board.

"You know, chess is for two…" she smirked.

He looked up, startled; "heh heh yeah, wanna play?" he smiled.

"Yeah, but I suck," she said.

An hour later, (Krystal having WHIPPED Cedric's little ass), the two leaned back on the coach they were seated in.

"Ball tomorrow, I'm so excited, hope my dress will be ok…" Krystal said, chewing her bottom lip.

"It'll look fine," Cedric said.

Krystal smiled and Cedric moved forward to kiss her. Krystal turned her head away.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I just, I….I…." she stood up and walked away.

"Krystal," he called, chasing her, "what's the matter?"

She turned to face him, "I just don't want to get hurt again, and I'm going to the ball with Toby."

"Don't' be stupid, like I'd hurt you," he put an arm around her waist and led her outside, "so….Toby…."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They walked to the greenhouses; Krystal kneeled down and picked a rose.

"Cedric?" she asked, as he'd disappeared, "where'd you go?"

He tapped her on the shoulder; she turned to see him standing sheepishly with a bunch of daisies.

"Ohhhh, cute," she said laughing.

"So, who are you going to the ball with now?" she asked.

"Katie Bell, I think….yeah….."

"Oh,"

There was a long, uncomfortable silence.

"Well, I'm supposed to be meeting Kayla, so I'd better be leaving, I'll see you later."

"Yeah bye," Cedric waved goodbye as she walked towards the castle, 'what the hell just happened there? Don't tell me I'm falling for Cedric now,' she thought to herself.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Several hours and many, MANY galleons later, the girls had finished the shopping trip to Hogsmede and where sitting in _The Three Broomsticks_, drinking Butterbeer.

"SO, you and Draco are mates again?" Krystal smiled.

"Yeah, I did miss him, I hated ignoring him, he's so sweet, and now his fathers on trial for being a deatheater, there's a chance….."

"You'll get back together?" Krystal finished her sentence.

"I don't know…" Kayla said.

"Speak of the devil," Krystal laughed, as they watched Draco push his way through the crowded bar with Jake and Toby, (his new sidekicks, since Crabbe and Goyle had been sent to Azkaban), he approached the table and sat down.

"Hey," he said, his eyes on Kayla, "how are you feeling?"

"Good, thanks, and you?" 

"I'm……better, thanks." Draco said.

Kayla moved closer to him and held his hand, he put his arm around her and said, "really…..thanks."

Krystal watched the two as they pulled apart, Jake sat down next to Kayla and kissed her on the cheek, "hey sexy, I was hoping we could go to the quidditch pitch and do some more flying," he smirked.

Krystal coughed to hide a laugh.

"No, I've got tonnes of homework, sorry," Kayla said, aware of Draco's eyes on the two.

He smiled and lent back, his arm around her waist, holding her tightly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The night of the ball, the school was alive with excitement. It was a dress-up ball and as the three boys looked around them, they saw many characters they recognized.

Draco, Cedric, Jake and Toby were standing at the bottom of the stairs waiting for their dates.

Draco was unhappy about having to resort to a slytherin girl in his year, Pansy, and Cedric was eagerly waiting to see Katie, as he knew Krystal was going with Toby.

Jake was leaning against the staircase, wearing a white tux that bought out how tanned he was. 

Draco was wearing a black tux with his shirt underneath unbuttoned, (yum).

Toby was wearing black dress pants with a white shirt, loosely done up to around the middle of his chest.

Cedric was wearing grey dress pants and a black shirt, he held a red rose in his hand.

The clock in the hall stuck 5, it was an hour before the ball started, and they had all arranged to meet there for early drinks, but the girls were no where to be seen.

At 5:10 Draco saw Pansy and Katie walking down the stairs laughing.

Katie was wearing a beautiful one shouldered, white silk dress and her hair was in a long ponytail.

Pansy had on a pink, halter neck dress and her hair was in pigtails, Draco mentally sighed at the thought of dancing with HER.

They greeted each other and continued to wait for the other two. 

At 5:30 they looked up, and saw Krystal and Kayla approached.

"Whoa," the four boys said, ignoring glares from their own dates.

Krystal had had her black hair extended even more than before, it was around mid-back length and was down and beautifully shiny. She was wearing a red, corset style dress with a red dragon perfectly embodied on it. One her feet were crystal, (haha), strappy heels and she was carrying a golden purse that had many precious jewels stuck on it, it was hideously expensive and Cedric remembered seeing in a muggle shop for about $4000.

Kayla had had parts of her hair dyed many different colours and was wearing a black, corset style dress that had metallic colours weaved through it. She was wearing black, ballerina style shoes with heels and had thick black eyeliner on, for her bag she was holding a fake, (but extremely real looking), blooded rabbit.

They approached to crowd.

"Hey," they both said.

"What the heck are you two supposed to be?" Pansy asked rudely.

"I'm a princess," Krystal smiled.

"And I'm a murderer," Kayla said, straight faced.

Katie and Pansy took a step back, "Oh."

"And you are?" Kayla raised an eyebrow.

"Waaaaait, I know this one!!!" Krystal squealed, "Pansy's a……drag queen yes??"

"Annnnnd Katie's a……wannabe bride!!!" Kayla finished.

The boys snorted.

Katie jabbed Cedric and the ribs and Pansy gave Draco a death stare, "Let's go, now," she said frowning.

Kayla and Krystal took their places next to Toby and Jake and went hand in hand into the hall.

Draco was watching Kayla closely, and Cedric had both eyes on Krystal as they had their first dances with their boys.

"Come on, let's dance," Pansy said, tugging at Draco's sleeve.

"Yeah, I'm SO bored," Katie said, crossing her arms.

"Me too," Pansy exclaimed, placing a hand under Draco's chin, "can't we have some fun?"

"Ok," Cedric sighed, pulling himself to his feet.

"Finally," Pansy muttered as the four walked onto the dance floor.

As if on cue, Evanescence's song 'missing' came on.

"A slow one?" Draco mimed to Cedric, "I have to touch her?!?"

Cedric laughed and took Katie in his arms. She leaned into him, and over her shoulder he could see Krystal dancing slowly with Toby, she raised her head and their eyes met….

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Well, isn't this lovely?" Pansy said smiling, showing off her large misshapen teeth.

"Mmmm, great," Draco said sarcastically, although Pansy didn't hear the sarcasm.

He looked over towards Kayla, who had been looking at him and Pansy dancing, she quickly jerked her head away.

"Shit," she muttered to herself.

"What was that?" Jake asked.

"Oh, heh heh, never mind," she quickly smiled.

Jake leaned down and the two began to kiss, "no NO," Kayla mentally kicked herself, "please god no, this isn't with the right person…."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Krystal watched on as Kayla frowned at her over Jakes shoulder.

She laughed to herself, without warning Toby brought his lips down to hers and before she knew it hey-presto, their first hook-up.

"Nasty," she thought to herself, chewing her bottom lip, "did he just use me as an oxygen mask or what??"

"I'm going to go get a drink kay??" Toby said, licking his lips.

"Ok," Krystal said, trying not to laugh.

Kayla walked over towards her, "well??"

"Yuck, yuck, YUCK!!" she yelled in her ear.

"That bad?"

"Yes!!"

"Sad, really sad…."

"Where's Jake?"

"Drinks with Toby," Kayla said shortly.

"Oh……ok," Krystal sighed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The two began to dance around and be themselves. They giggled, and them took a seat on the side, watching the others on the floor.

"Poor Draco," Krystal sighed.

"Yeah, I know."

"I can't believe he had to resort to HER, ew nasty," Krystal laughed.

Kayla looked towards feet, "if I hadn't been so blind, he wouldn't be here with her, and I wouldn't be here with some random I don't even know."

"It's not your fault you know, the whole Draco's father thingy, there was nothing you could do about it," Krystal said, comforting her.

"Yeah, but if I had of taking more notice, I might of seen the signs."

"Well, at least he's ok now," Krystal said, watching Draco detach himself from Pansy and approach the two.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As Krystal launched herself onto the dance floor again, Draco took the chair she was sitting in.

"Hey," he said coolly.

"Hi."

"Having fun?"

"Not really," she sighed, watching Jake and Toby's discussion about what was in the punch.

"Any thing I can do??"

"Come have a dance with me," she smiled.

"I dunno, are you good??" he laughed, as he rose to his feet. She took his hand and led him onto the dance floor.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hellllllllllo there young lady, I was hoping for the pleasure of your company," a voice muttered in Krystal's ear.

She spun around, and it was Cedric, finally without Katie on his arm.

"Oh, certainly," she said, trying to be gracious. 

He extended a hand towards her, and she took it. Cedric put his arms around her waist, and Krystal wrapped her arms around his neck. The two's foreheads were gently pressed on one another's. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

On the other side of the floor, dancing was a little different. Draco was standing behind Kayla, with his arms around her waist, holding her tightly, and she had her fingers weaved in his.

"I think your date's stealing my date," he said, pointing to where Jake and Pansy were slow dancing, rather fast.

"Eh, let her have him," she said, turning her head to the side and smiling up at him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"BIATCHHHHH," roared Katie, stalking towards Krystal and Cedric, "get the FUCK off ma man!!! BIATCHHHHH!!"

"Slow down, you're going to have an accident," Krystal muttered, loud enough for her to hear.

"He came with me, and he's leaving with me, so go find your own man, hoe," Katie snarled.

"Whoa, Katie, I was just…." Cedric tried to explain.

"You shut up!!" she said, pointing her finger at him, "and you….." she turned to Krystal….

"Get a live you fucking little leech, obviously you don't know the finer rules of dancing, I mean he had his hands on your lower back, LOWER BACK, not ass, LOWER---BACK, I mean HELLO, wake up and smell the Butterbeer, and where were your hands?? On his SHOULDERS," she made a disgusted face, "that just nasty…who'd do that?"

Katie stood there with her mouth open.

Krystal tapped it shut and said, "you're gunna catch a cold, now watch and learn," she grabbed Cedrics hands and placed them on her ass, "that's where the hands go."

Cedric just stood there laughing, "my, my, a bit forward…."

"Well, if you two are gunna act like 13 year olds, wait, no, 10 year olds, then you may of well not come."

"True, so very true…" Kayla said, who had come over to the two fighting girls.

Katie took one look at the girls and stormed out of the hall.

"Toby dear, do me a favour, go hook up with her or something," Krystal said, "I don't want her to feel like a TOTAL loser."

"You're so nice," Kayla smirked.

"Ew, nasty, no way am I gunna follow her, and plus YOU'RE my date, not her…." he said, screwing up his face. 

"Well, I don't," Krystal said, looking to Kayla for advice.

"Er, Toby?" she intervened, "wanna come with me for a minute?"

Kayla led Toby away, and a few minutes later, the group saw him storming through the crowd, and out the door.

"Well that's that," Kayla smiled, "he's gone."

"Thanks….." Krystal laughed, "I couldn't bear to have to suffer under his lips again, I couldn't breath last time!!"

They all laughed.

"Well, I better find my date," Kayla sighed.

"Can I talk to you first?" Draco asked, "outside, private."

"Yeah, sure, about what?" Kayla asked as he led her away.

"Well, well, well," Cedric laughed, his hands still on Krystal's ass, "what do we do now?"

"I can think of a few things," she smirked.

"Like?"

"Never mind, you wouldn't be up for it," she said.

"No, go on, tell me," he pressured, "go on, tell…"

"Well…." she began…..

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"What did you want to talk about?" Kayla asked Draco, as the two were sitting on a bench by the lake, watching the stars.

He turned towards her and took her hand. She felt him press a ring shaped object into it. She looked down and saw an emerald encrusted, silver ring shining in the moonlight.

"Wha….what's this for?" she stammered.

"You…" she said, watching her, "I wanted you to have it."

"Why??"

"Because I love you….."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Krystal and Cedric had snuck down to the quidditch pitch to fill the entire arena with magically exploding toads that would exploded in 24 hours, filling the entire thing with chocolate.

"What a good idea," Cedric laughed.

"We'll get in so much trouble if someone catches us," Krystal began to laugh.

"Shut up, I hear someone," Cedric said worriedly.

"Oh you're such a pussy," she giggled.

He laughed with her, "and you're really mean."

"Oh, I'm sorry, it must be the punch talking," she said laughing again and almost falling off the quidditch grandstand.

She lay back and looked at the sky, "aren't the starts beautiful?"

"Yeah," Cedric said, Krystal looked at him, who had only been staring at her,

"How would you know? You didn't even look at them!" she said, pointing a finger at him.

"I was looking at something better," he blushed, lucky it was dark so Krystal couldn't see.

"Me? Mmmmm sure!"

He lent down to where she was laying and placed his lips on hers. She eagerly kissed him back, and he lay down next to him. His hands were *cough* 'everywhere' and hers weren't having too much trouble finding the button of his shirt.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kayla sat staring at Draco, "surely, you don't mean that….." she said softly.

"I do mean it, you know I do."

"Draco," she looked down at the ring she was holding in her hand, "I…I…I can't accept this."

Draco took the ring from her and gently picked up her hand and placed the ring on her finger. A tear rolled down Kayla's cheek, "Draco…" she whispered, "I love you too."

Draco leaned forward and placed his lips on hers and the two gently kissed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The sun rose, sending a beautiful kaleidoscope of colours dancing across the school grounds. Krystal opened her eyes and looked around her, Cedric's arms were around her and she was snuggled into his chest. She was still in her ball dress, 'did we stop, or did we just get changed again?' she thought to herself, 'who cares….' She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Cedric's waist, falling back into a deep sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kayla's eyes snapped open. 'Where am I?' she thought to herself. Looking around she saw Draco lying just opposite her. Sitting up she saw she was in the male Slytherin common room. Smiling she rolled over and put her head on his chest. He stirred in his sleep and slowly opened his eyes, "morning," he said quietly.

"Hey," she smiled, tilting her head up to kiss him. Draco smiled down at her as she placed her head back on his chest, "I wanna stay here forever," she sighed.

"In the common room?"

"In your arms…." She trailed off, "lucky it's Saturday, cause now I can, at least for a few more hours."

Draco smiled again, "you know, we could stay longer."

"How?"

"Move into the Malfoy Manor with Mother and me."

Kayla sat up, "are you serious?"

Draco nodded.

"Wouldn't your mum care?"

"I've already asked, she doesn't mind, she thinks it'd be nice to have another female."

"I'd love to," Kayla smiled, "and I love you," she kissed him again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Krystal and Kayla sat at the Gryffindor table, discussing the night's events.

"So he really said he loved you?" Krystal grinned; looking at the ring Draco had given Kayla.

"Yeah," she smiled, "I can't believe it, everything's so perfect, you and Cedric, me and Draco, I'm so happy."

"Me too, and speak of the devils," Krystal had spotted Draco and Cedric walking their way. Draco took a seat next to Kayla, tucking his arm around her waist. Cedric sat next to Krystal with his arm around her neck. They sat in silence awhile, with the girls leaning on the guys' shoulders. "So…." Cedric started, "nice work on the ring."

Draco laughed, "nice work on the girl," he nodded towards Krystal, "you finally got her."

"Yeah, took you long enough," Kayla said.

"I no, I no."

"And do you no what I no?" Krystal said smiling.

"What?"

"Everything's perfect now."

The four looked at each other, "yeah," they said in union.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kayla was sitting on the edge of the school lake, thinking about anything that popped into her head.

"Miss Panes?" Professor Trewlawney said, "you have visitors at the main office."

"Who are they?"

"Yours and Miss Leason's parents."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Standing in the front office Kayla waited for Krystal to arrive. She came running breathless down the corridor and almost knocked Kayla over.

"Kayla, our…..parents…..here……now…….home," she was crying.

"What are you talking about?"

"Mum and Dad are taking me home, to the muggle world, to New Zealand."

Kayla had to sit down with the shock, "no they can't! Everything's perfect, I was going to live with Draco, no they can't."

"Kayla, darling," Mrs Panes came out of the front office.

"You can't take us home mother, I won't go," Kayla had started to cry.

"Now, now, don't cause a fuss, we need to move, your father's got a new job, come on now, go pack your things."

"We're leaving now??" 

"Yes, yes, we've got to catch our flight to Texas."

"TEXAS?? No, no I can't go, I won't go, mum, no," Kayla was almost hysterical.

"Come on Kayla, go get your things or I will get them for you!" her mother said forcefully.

"Krystal! There you are!" Krystal's mother came bustling out of the main hall with Krystal's trunk and belongings, "our cab's waiting."

Krystal stared at her mother; fresh tears rolling down her cheeks, "we're leaving Hogwarts, and the country, AND Kayla?"

"Come on, there's e-mail!" she said brightly.

Kayla was in shock, "go get your things dear," her mother repeated.

"NO!!"

"I'll go get them then," she said angrily, trudging upstairs.

Kayla ran off down the hallway out the door, closely followed by Krystal. The two sprinted to find the boys in the Quidditch arena.

"Draco…" Kayla cried. Draco looked over just in time to see Kayla fling her arms around his neck, "you can't let them take me!!"

"What's going on?" he soothed.

"Mum and dad, they're taking me away, back home, to the muggle world," she sobbed into his shoulder.

Krystal arrived and Cedric put his arms around her, "you too?"

"Yes, please, don't let them take me!!" she cried.

Kayla slumped to the ground, crying.

"Kayla, Kayla, you can't go, I won't let them take you," Draco said hurriedly.

"Nor you Krystal, you'll stay here, with me," Cedric assured her.

The boys looked up to she the four parents striding across the field.

"No," Kayla sobbed, "please no, everything's perfect."

The girls stood up and began to run.

"KAYLA KRYSTAL," the parents screamed, "COME BACK!!"

The two girls ran as hard as they could, blinded by tears till they came to the arena fence. Wiping their eyes they looked frantically around for an escape. Krystal lashed out and hit the fence, tearing the material and breaking 3 fingers. Crying from pain and anger she kept ripping the material and the two climbed through. They could still hear their parent's frantic cries through the fence as they climbed through into the lush green fields in front of the Forbidden Forest. Krystal fingers were dripping with blood as they ran on, past Hagrids' hut and into the edge of the forest. Puffing they slowed down to a jog, weaving between trees, not knowing where they were going. Even though it was the middle of the day, it was dark as night in the forest. Kayla tripped over a log and scratched her face and cut her leg from the ankle to the knee deeply. Helping her up, Krystal looked for somewhere to hide, she could hear the parents calling teachers and getting lamps. Kayla was crying and her leg was bleeding heavily. Krystal bones from her fingers were exposed out of the flesh and were stinging and bleeding. She winced with pain before the two carried on. They could hear noises all around them, when suddenly someone jumped out from behind a bush and clamped their hands over the girl's mouths and eyes. Trying to scream, they struggled until the attackers let them go. Spinning around they saw it was Cedric and Draco, covered in scratches and bruises. The girls, crying, collapsed to the ground. Blood had soaked their robes and bruises were forming heavily around Krystal's arm and hands.

"It's ok now," Draco soothed, rocking Kayla in his arms. He lightly kissed her forehead, before he noticed her leg, "that's pretty deep," he said concerned, tearing off his robe arm and wrapping it around her leg.

Cedric picked up Krystal in his arms and said hurriedly, "let's go before they find us."

Draco picked up Kayla and the two carried them into a dip and the ground that led deeper, until it formed a cave.

The four huddled there until they heard footsteps approach. Kayla and Krystal closed their eyes till they heard the voices say, "they could've gone this way." And they were gone.

Sobbing, Krystal lent against Cedric's chest, "what now?" she asked, shaking.

"We have to go back to Hogwarts, your fingers are a mess, and we have to get them fixed."

"No!" Krystal cried.

"It's the best things, we've got our brooms here, we can fly, and the parents will still be looking for you, so they won't know we're back."

Kayla and Krystal agreed after much convincing. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Landing back at the school grounds the girls were quickly taken to the Hospital Wing. Kayla's leg had stitches and it was bandaged and her face was healed with a simple spell. Krystal needed her whole hand reconstructed and it was plastered and bandaged heavily. Sitting up in the hospital beds the girls heard their parent's voices in the outside corridor. They froze. The doors slowly swang open and they heard footsteps approach the screen their beds were behind. Pulling back the curtain the girls saw their parents looking pale and worried. "Girls!!" Mr Panes exclaimed, "how dare you!" Kayla shot out of bed to Krystal, limping with her leg.

"Now, now dear, just settle down!" Mrs Panes said.

Krystal threw back her covers and stood next to Kayla.

"I won't go back, I won't," she said.

"Now, now, everything will be fine."

"Everything WAS fine till you got here!!" Kayla yelled, "I was happy, for the first time in my life, I was happy!"

"You don't mean that dear, now come on, let's get going," Mr Panes smiled.

"I DO mean it father!!"

"And I agree with her," Krystal inputted.

"No you don't!" Mr Leason said forcefully, "You're coming with us!"

Krystal and Kayla fled to the back of the room, the parents right behind them. Krystal grabbed the nurses private quarters door and wrenched it open. Running through the room they jumped through a window and ran out by the lake. 

"KAYLA KRYSTAL, SWEETIES!!!" The mothers cried out.

The girls were crying again. Running along the edge of the lake the two girls fought their way through some thick brambles to find themselves on a steep cliff. Running along the edge they kept going until they came to a dead end. Looking over the ledge they saw that underneath them was a few rocks, but mostly the deep, dark blue water of the lake. 

"Kayla, Krystal, honey, come down from there, we'll work it all out."

Kayla sniffed and Krystal took a step back.

"Come away from the ledge Krystal," Mrs Leason was getting worried, "we don't want you to get hurt!"

Kayla and Krystal turned to face each other. Kayla threw her arms around Krystal. They were both crying as they hugged, "you're the best friend I ever had," Kayla sobbed.

"I'm the only friend you ever had," Krystal laughed through her tears.

They linked hands before facing the edge of the cliff.

"We've got no exit," Kayla sobbed, "do you wanna go through with this?"

"It's the only way," Krystal said.

They both took a deep breath and flung themselves off the cliff, into the icy waters below.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"No sign of them sorry folks," Filch the caretaker had been searching the lake for the two girls for the past hour. The parents were all crying and hugging each other. 

Draco and Cedric were standing on the cliff Kayla and Krystal had leapt from. A single tear rolled down each boys face. 

"Do you think they're……dead?" Draco asked Cedric.

"I, I don't know, I wish I did."

The whole staff of Hogwarts was searching, but still no sign of the girls, alive or dead.

"You boys should get back inside," Hagrid said, "we're doing all we can."

The boys trudged in silence back towards the castle. As they walked through the door they were bombarded with questions. Ignoring them all they walked into the great hall and sat by the fire. Draco put his head in his hands and Cedric lay down on an empty couch.

"Is it true?" Fred asked, approaching the two boys.

"Yea," Draco said shortly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

That night at dinner the hall was alive with talk of the girls, rumours were flying with stupid things such as the girls had been kidnapped by he-who-must-not-be-named, or they'd died in a fire in the forest. The headmaster called for attention before standing up and beginning to speak, "as you all no, two of our students went missing today. Kayla Panes and Krystal Leason were last seen at the great lake. If you have any information at all, we'd be very relieved to hear it. Any sign of the girls must be reported as soon as possible. Thank you," he sat back down. All the teachers were looking extremely pale and the parents of the two girls had all been taken to the hospital wing where they were giving sleeping draughts so they could rest.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


End file.
